oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggy's Clone
}}Oggy's Clone is the 59th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the ninth episode for Season 6 under the title Oggy's Costume. The cockroaches play a hit-and-run prank where they frame Oggy by dressing up as him and attacking Jack, which make Jack believe that Oggy was the one who attacked him. Plot Oggy and Jack is playing bocce outside their house. The roaches are watching them by the window of the house, then they walks away and starts whistling, then Dee Dee sees the wall of fishes and eats all the fishes in the wall. Joey and Mark are still walking in the hall, when they both found a skin of Oggy. Then, the roaches disguises in Oggy's skin. At the moment, when Oggy and Jack was playing bocce, Oggy tells to Jack that he is going to bathroom. While Oggy goes to the bathroom, the roaches, disguised as Oggy, hits Jack with a ball. And then they laugh. Oggy come back, then he sees Jack. Jack, thinking that Oggy did it, is about to slap Oggy's face, but at this moment, they see the cops in a car, then Jack pants Oggy's head affectionately. And the cops go away. Oggy and Jack is back to playing bocce, but the phone interrupts it. Oggy attends the phone. At the same moment, Jack was about to launch a ball, but the roaches replaced it with a bomb, causing to explode in Jack's head. Oggy is back again, and Jack, again, thinking that was Oggy caused it, is about to slap Oggy's face, but the cops are back again in the car, Jack again pats Oggy's head affectionately, and the cops go away. Oggy and Jack is back again in playing bocce, but Oggy stops to go to the bathtub. The roaches then launches the balls, with so much strength, that causes them to float to the space, Jack looks at it. Then, the balls hits his feet and his tail. Jack is tired and angry of the fake Oggy always hurting him, then he slaps the fake Oggy, but his head come out. Jack, in panic, tries to do something. Then he sees the cops again, and Jack pretend "Oggy" is saying "hi" to them. The cops then go away (they are not seen anymore after this point of this episode) and Jack laughs at it. The real Oggy is now back, Jack looks at him. And Jack is now confused. And the real Oggy laughs at him (Oggy meows twice in remake from Season 6), Jack now realizes that's the really Oggy. Jack now screams in panic and realizes that this was the roaches joke, the roaches laughs it. Oggy and Jack now plays bocce, and for the punishment for the roaches, Dee Dee and Marky are now tied in the balls. And Jack launches a ball where Joey was tied. Joey screams, and the balls crashes in the floor. Jack smiles at it and the episode ends. Trivia * The new title card for the remake episode shows one of Oggy's skin smiling while it hangs in the closet. Errors * In the original version for the episode, when Marky & Joey were walking in the hallway, Joey was accidentally recolored with Dee Dee's colors. This was fixed in the episode's remake. Gallery Joey, Dee Dee Colors.png|Note: that Joey has been coloured incorrectly with Dee Dee’s colours... Jack and Oggy.jpg Not The Clone.jpg EGw3cmIyMTI= o oggy-and-the-cockroaches---21st-september-2011-video-.jpg Oggy's Clone 5.png|In Original Version Oggy wanted to hold Telephone Handle and talk. Joey Remake.png|..but it was then corrected with his proper colours in the remastered version. Oggy's Costume 1.png Oggy's Costume 2.png Oggy's Costume 3.png Oggy's Costume 5.png||In Revised Version Oggy wanted to hold Telephone and talk. Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)